


Aphros

by Kiaraaa



Category: N.flying（band）
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiaraaa/pseuds/Kiaraaa





	Aphros

在下雨。

李承协刚参加完综艺录制，手机“噔”一声收到提示，是会胜发消息来说中午大家约在一起聚餐，问承协哥什么时候过来。

他瞥了一眼时间摁灭手机，向工作人员致谢完抓起外套边向外走手里边飞速打字，发消息问他们聚餐地点在哪里。

会胜这小子是个网虫，回消息一向很快，李承协搓着手在外面没等多久就得到了回复。他拦了辆车前往聚餐地点，今天温度偏低，李承协倚在车窗上看外边飞速移动的风景，脸颊一不小心蹭上冰凉的玻璃，叫他直吸一口气。

路途不远不近，他闲得没事给会胜发消息问他们点了些什么，却半天没收到回复。他琢磨这小子估计是在打游戏，于是点开下面那个大张着嘴笑得夸张的头像准备打字，却忽然想起自己和金宰铉还在冷战。

春天到了，与大家普遍印象中的那个春暖花开的明媚季节不同，春天实则恼人又无常，而自己和金宰铉的关系也如这个季节的天气般阴晴不定。

好像从很久以前他们俩就是如此了，李承协也总是琢磨不出个所以然，这时托着下巴看雨滴滑过车窗，不知为何还生出一丝忧郁。他平时不算是个多愁善感的人，也可能是繁杂事务过多没有多余时间能让他前思后想，李承协盯着手机屏幕上那个自己看了有将近七年的笑脸，有些想笑却又笑不出来。

他其实有个有了很多年的习惯：一看见金宰铉的脸就想大笑。也许是觉得这小孩有趣，光是站在那里都很让人开心，也许是某些连他自己也捉摸不透的原因。李承协以前从没觉得这个习惯有什么负担，可这件成就过他无数笑脸的事现在却让他痛苦万分。

说来还有些好笑，由于总是冷战又都碍于面子不肯先低头，他俩总是要僵持很久才稍微缓和一些。李承协为了显得自己丝毫没有先妥协的意思每次都死死忍住不笑场，久而久之从前那个快乐又轻松的习惯也消失不见了，取而代之的是每次见到金宰铉莫名升起的悲伤感。

他们关系稍微缓和一点时金宰铉还提过这事，当时他给粉丝绘画直播完正在收拾桌上的物品，李承协站在旁边默默看了很久，忽然金宰铉抬头笑着说，哥你能不能不要老用看悲剧人物的眼神看我。

有吗？李承协听到这话有些一头雾水，见他一下子懵了，金宰铉也没再说什么，嘴贫几句后走开了。

事实证明金宰铉总是他们俩中比较明白的那个，李承协开始慢慢摸清楚每次见到他心中升起的那股异样，那的确是悲伤，可是为什么悲伤？是为他自己还是为金宰铉？他一点也找不到头绪。

没留时间给他多愁善感，出租车司机踩下刹车示意他到了，李承协吐出一口气赶跑脑海中那些乱七八糟的，整理完心情下了车。

 

“哥！这里！”

左前方角落的六人桌传来会胜熟悉的声音，他微微笑应声点头，拉开一张椅子坐下。自己对面坐的是光珍，右边是会胜，再旁边和斜右方是车勋和金宰铉的位置。李承协微不可闻地叹了口气，这小子还真是在自己来之前就安排好了一切，似乎总有方法不让李承协坐到他身边。他抿抿嘴扯开一个笑，问光珍他们点了些什么。

光珍把菜单拿给他看，手指了几道刚才他们点的，旁边的两人估计是在看什么好笑的视频，脑袋凑在一起悉悉索索。他盯着金宰铉新做的发型—是蓬松又有些毛绒绒的泰迪卷，随着头的微小动作微微晃动着，那小狗似的脑袋好似轻轻挠在他心口般直让他心痒痒。

“哥，你看什么呢。”

会胜一句话将他拉回现实，他猛地回过神来，刚准备收回视线眼前的金宰铉忽地抬了头，似笑非笑地对上了他的眼睛。

他瞬时愣在那里不知道该做何反应，大脑当机似的一片空白，似乎无论怎样都缓解不了当下尴尬的处境。庆幸地是金宰铉很快就移开视线，重新专注于手中的视频，李承协长呼一口气，这才反映过来汗水早已濡湿了手心。

这顿饭倒还是吃得其乐融融，开玩笑的人照样开玩笑，埋头猛吃的人照样埋头猛吃，外人一看该觉得这几人好到不行，而与金宰铉僵持的关系李承协自己心里如明镜似的。

 

“等会你们怎么打算？”车勋拉上挎包拉链站起身，目光扫向其余几人。  
他们一众登时叽叽喳喳起来，光珍说自己要回家一趟，会胜打算去面包店清扫一空。  
“我等会直接回屋塔房。”听到金宰铉开口，一直沉默的李承协心道不好。

作为对方极为合得来的密友时间也不算短了，以至于生活细节与习惯都趋于相似，从前每每组合聚会完他俩永远是最快溜回宿舍的人。金宰铉当时还是老幺，被分到的房间是最狭窄的阁楼，除了睡觉连舒展身体都不大方便，所以总是跑到李承协的地盘同他窝在一起。

他们不知道在李承协同样大不到哪儿去的那块地方一同度过多少个日日夜夜，常常是听着李承协思索编曲时的轻轻哼唱金宰铉困意愈浓，索性往他被窝里一钻舒舒服服地打起盹。

李承协房间设施虽简陋，可有块位置极好的窗户，白天方便阳光透进来给两个懒虫提供叫醒，夜晚又将星空完美投映。金宰铉极为喜爱这块玻璃窗，李承协甚至怀疑他屡次钻入自己的房间不是为了和自己待一块儿，而是由于这扇窗户。

 

众目睽睽之下李承协欲要开口，犹豫再三时金宰铉蓦地抬眼，直勾勾地望向他，像是在等他回答。李承协心跳漏了一拍，神不知鬼不觉地开口，我也是。

其他成员对这毫无异样的回答没什么反应，只是车勋似乎神情不大自在地瞥了金宰铉一眼，随后马上收回视线，镇定地答道这样啊。

李承协手心往裤子上抹了两下，见金宰铉起身朝门外走，脚步不快不慢没有明显拒绝与他同行的意思，便快步走到离他一定距离处，随后慢吞地随他一块走出饭店。

其他成员就此分开，很快只剩下他俩站在原地，金宰铉朝他微微偏头：“走吧？”，李承协点点头。

一路上相对无言，金宰铉走在前面，手伸进兜里掏了几下，李承协有些好奇地留神盯住他手部动作，见他捞出来一团白色的——李承协这才明白是耳机，当即垂下头悉悉索索地开始与它奋斗。

金宰铉好似对需要手部参与的细致动作特别没辙，李承协记得自己坐在摄影机背后隐藏得极好地看他和车勋录制油管频道零食asmr时，他也是这样低垂着头，抿着嘴恼人地去开那袋薯片。此时金宰铉顶着毛乎乎的卷发，肩膀随着手部动作一抖一抖，李承协似乎都能想象出他的表情：那双漂亮的桃花眼微眯着，专注地盯着手中的线团，眼睛末端的翘起像是被人手法极好地勾勒了一道腾飞的眼线。他想到金宰铉那双眼睛，那是双多情的眼睛——被不只一个人这么说过，可他最是明白金宰铉用它来耍的那些小伎俩。越是漂亮的眼睛越会骗人，金宰铉曾用风情的一瞥换来无数女孩捧上心脏，李承协只觉得不屑，那只是他光鲜亮丽的外壳，那流转的眼波只是他心情倍佳时施舍般的礼物。他从前时常觉得愤愤，为金宰铉随意送上的如小动物亲昵般的示好，可他又想，金宰铉从没那般轻佻地看过自己，想来他与其他愚昧无知的一众相比还是并非一般的。可有时他宁愿要这般平凡的待遇，他极心痒那华丽的，虚无的一抹爱意，即便是梦一般的。 傍晚总是叫人变得多情，每到夜晚当他独自蜷在床塌上时，总觉得自己快要忍不住那些叫嚣的心思，呐喊欲要撕裂胸膛在空中炸响，他恨不得冲到金宰铉面前扳住他的肩膀，将自己的愤怒，不甘，委屈，隐忍一同咆哮而出，然后吐出那句埋在心中土壤早已生根发芽的话，你看看我！你好好看看我！可奈何李承协也不敢冒上几年来被称作所谓“友情”的险，只好放在心里一遍遍咀嚼，想到最后几欲落泪。每当这时他乱糟糟而粗暴地揩去眼角那几滴，心想哭包明明是那个金宰铉的设定，怎么最近自己反常地总是如此，随后无力地倒在床上，企图钻进一个美妙的，没有金宰铉的梦。

 

自己晃神不知多久，而身前的那人似乎还在与耳机纠缠不分，李承协嘴角漏出一丝笑，也不知道当时哪来的胆上前拍拍他的肩，示意对方把耳机给自己。金宰铉脸虽然仍有些臭，对李承协这般主动示好还是有些不大好意思，可见对方三下五除二就解开了自己懊恼许久的麻烦，瞬时脸更臭了。李承协炫耀般地将盘条理顺的耳机放回他手里，指尖触到人的掌心那块柔软的肉，金宰铉的掌心也是濡湿的。

他是易出汗的体质，掌心无论春夏秋冬总是柔软而湿润的，刚出道时连外出也喜欢黏在一块的两人为了不在人群中挤散只好硬着头皮牵住对方的手，而牵住后也丝毫不消停，这个大惊小怪地惊呼你手怎么出这么多汗，另一个无语道你手这么干才是奇怪。可嘴巴叭叭不停手却仍紧紧扣在一起，李承协握着握着欲要松开，金宰铉察觉后反将一军紧紧抓住他不放手。

干嘛啊又不是不牵了，你是小姑娘吗。李承协有些好笑地抽出手将汗津津的掌心在裤子上抹了两下，随后又自然地抓起金宰铉的手继续握着。  
金宰铉心里千万只羊驼奔腾，他本意不是如此，但仔细深究，发觉自己也有那么一点不愿放手的意思，只好一声不吭地带着双红透的耳朵跟着李承协继续走。

 

此时两人的气氛终于缓和了些，金宰铉仔细将耳机盘好收进口袋，听见李承协在身侧发出的笑声似的声响，佯装恼怒地挥起拳，两人一来二去仿佛从前那些芥蒂根本没有存在过一般，可李承协知道，他猜测金宰铉也是，密友如他只是在配合自己制造和平的假象。虽然他俩的关系早已变味，可当他变回那个与金宰铉独处时的李承协时，心中积郁已久的那些东西似乎都被对方柔软的笑给吹跑掉了，他极为惬意，不如说甚至是享受与金宰铉相处。

可他只快活了一阵，便想，是他一直在抓着金宰铉不放罢了，他才是最自私且贪婪的那个。金宰铉一直用包容心态对待自己的贪得无厌，李承协有时候甚至会想，这人究竟有感情吗，他好像不会生气似的，开心也并非如呈现的那般。他说的话不少，却并无几句真正领你去他的心，李承协想，他是真的包容自己吗，还是根本毫不在意？究竟有谁能靠近他哪怕一点点？他的思想，他夜晚里伏在床头思索着的那些东西，都被扣锁在玻璃柜里。他想到车勋被赋予的金宰铉soulmate的称号，可就算是车勋真正能了解到多少部分的他呢？李承协自认为窥探到了旁人看不到的那些，却也没那个胆子说金宰铉鲜活的生命与灵性和他所向往的相吸。因为那些东西他是看不到的，金宰铉也不让他看见，只能在某些傍晚胡思乱想着，揪住端倪一般的东西死不放手，咀嚼上千万遍仍不厌烦，仿佛能在那早已嚼到无味的口香糖中尝到一丝有味一般。

 

在算得上和谐的氛围中他俩总算到了屋塔房，金宰铉一头钻进自己的卧室和他再见，李承协便也进了自己的房间。

他坐在那扇玻璃窗旁，忽然想写下一首歌，去光明正大地在全世界唱出他的隐秘心思。想到如此李承协便得意洋洋了，哈，金宰铉，不止你有的是秘密，我也有你全然不知的东西了。他想象自己一字一句地唱出那些词句，那其中裹含着仅他一人明白的暗号密语，他甚至可以拿着话筒站在金宰铉对面，而金宰铉一面汗津津地敲着鼓，一面无知且纯良地对着他反应几个笑脸。想到这里李承协心里便激动得快抓起狂来，在他做的歌里他便是神了，他无所不知无所不能，这是属于他的天地世界，而凌驾于金宰铉之上的一切认知都能让他心潮澎湃。李承协一瞬觉得自己似乎在俯视他，他变得那么小，芝麻豆一般连面部都模糊不清了。他沾沾自喜地想，在他的歌里他既是神，那么一切便是属于他的，连那么小如芝麻豆一般的金宰铉也任由他掌控。如此骄傲的，不羁的，心如铁石拒人千里之外的金宰铉，在我的世界里还不只是豌豆一颗，李承协想，我想如何对付他便如何对付，我可以用最淫秽的语句袒露我对他的欲望，将他描绘成女神阿佛洛狄忒，我的欲望之海。金宰铉知道铁定暴跳如雷，可如此这般他也不能奈我何，因为他根本无法得知这些污秽想法的存在，因为他读不懂我。是，金宰铉不仅读不懂我，他还无法得知我对于他的肮脏欲望，他甚至还不知道我为他做了首歌哩！多么可爱可怜，又一无所知的小生物，李承协哀切地想，他丝毫看不透我，而我将他可看得一清二楚的！他心如铁石，毫无怜悯，大家可都看清楚他了！他的可爱相貌全是假象，他那些柔软顺从的，全都是欺骗之术，他最为无情，特别是对我。李承协想着想着，先前那股冲劲忽地消散，登时无精打采起来，却抓起笔，决定先将那热切的心愿从自己湿淋淋的心里捞出来。

 

然后他写下了一首歌，没想到它会大火，更没想到会带领他们登上一位，也没想到后来组合发生的种种。他庆幸多重修改后只塞进自己一丁点的阴暗心思，不然这首带领组合登上如此庄重舞台的，书写进nflying历史的居然是自己如此多不可见人的私心欲望的杂糅品，他不知道该羞愧到哪里去。

写下这首歌后发生的第一件事，是陪伴他们已久的光珍退队。

李承协压根没想到这一出，权光珍恋爱的事情成员早就知道，个个真心祝福着却也没少提醒，毕竟粉丝偶像恋爱这种事添油加醋两句事态不知严重多少倍。权光珍是十分小心谨慎的人，恋情曝光李承协知道是迟早的事，可如此早地被爆让他大吃一惊。第二，随之而来的性侵扰问题更是让他惊掉大牙，权光珍是什么人他们队内一清二楚，他惊讶于捏造证据栽赃陷害的，更讶异于不清楚事实真相便跟风抹黑的，他第一次如此冷笑着看待自己所走上的这条路。所谓粉丝与偶像的恋爱关系，有人觉得是单向，有人觉得是双向，可无论哪种他都嗤之以鼻。到底是多么深厚真诚的关系？随便几句杂言碎语便可以亲手捻断，甚至几秒不到立马转身去敲着键盘回踩，李承协只觉得悲凉。

 

权光珍走的时候很安静，先前一段时间压根在宿舍看不见他的身影，突然某一天晚上李承协听到外边悉悉索索的声音，正巧有些口渴爬起来喝水，摁亮灯时客厅里那个黑影似乎被惊了一跳。

李承协眯着眼睛适应光线，这才看清那人是权光珍，他连忙唤了一声走上前去，对方看上去有些尴尬地立在原地，身旁是打包好的大小行李，李承协心里一惊，刚想开口却被他一句话堵住了，

 

他说，承协啊，哥对不起你们。

被金宰铉传染成哭鼻子的李承协听到这句眼睛就开始发酸了，可伤感之余他敏锐察觉权光珍提着大包小包就打算转身出门，心里思衬着照对方性格这约莫是最后一面了，于是深吸一口气准备大张开口招来其余成员，却被对方拽到了面前。

权光珍第一次那般认真地看向他，李承协心惊，那双血丝遍布的眼睛里裹含着最后的请求，他在退缩，在逃避，可没有谁做错了，他也没理由要逼自己踏着遍地碎玻璃，将刀再往伤处剐一遍，最终满身是血地倦怠地笑着，完成那所谓的“自我升华”。

李承协好似被那鲜少直白袒露的眼神插了一刀，他捂着阵痛的心口，好似那里真的有血泊泊直流，他为自己的狂妄自大与自以为是险要跪下，膝处仿佛绑了沉重的铁块直拖着他往下坠。权光珍珍重地拍拍他的肩，有些眷恋地往门内看了一眼，便头也不回地走了。

这一走，第二天便传出了权光珍退队的消息，其余几人都惊讶不已，可震惊之余却没时间留给他们伤感愤懑，安排得满满当当的组合活动挤进每个人的生活，新歌的畅销让他们每天像热锅上的蚂蚁四处团团转。  
突如其来的忙碌让他们几乎都没有时间聊起光珍的事，平时也不会刻意提起，权光珍这个人像是突然人间蒸发了一般，官网组合的图片换成四个人，所有乐谱及时调整成无贝斯版本，连屋塔房里一切与他相关的都被一干二净地带走，仿佛他主观上同样希望自己从他们四人以及其他人的世界中蒸发一般。

 

而李承协在权光珍离开后第一次听到他的名字是在一天晚上。

李承协有晚上喝水的习惯，每天凌晨必定起床接水解渴，所以今天他的例行公事让他幸运地碰上了那只蜷成一团的猫咪。

金宰铉抱着腿缩在沙发旁那块毛绒绒的地毯上，听到李承协接水的声响，敛着眼睑抛过来轻飘飘的一瞥，似是邀请。

昏沉的夜色与路边星星点点的亮光透进半开的纱帘，微光滑过少年裸露的小腿手臂，些许钻入空荡的领口，让人恨不得一探究竟。李承协一惊，他鲜少见到这般惫态的金宰铉：那形状美好的嘴唇轻抿着，眼皮略有些无精打采地耷拉着，像是倦怠的名贵猫咪缩在那处养神。提到猫，组合中最神似的倒是车勋，而金宰铉一般被与狗狗配在一起。可今日他却如同猫咪一般怠懒地窝在那处，只差一根乖巧搭在股后的尾巴，那平日里含着盈盈笑意的眼睛似也不同了，如情人般的柔情蜜意一齐消散，长而卷翘的睫毛遮盖住大部分瑰丽瞳孔，那本就不太好懂的眼神愈发晦暗不明。

他优雅地蜷在那儿，偏着头去看面前的人，眼里有诞生阿佛洛狄忒的浪花，李承协被那飘忽的湿漉漉的目光裹住，仿佛自己整个人也被打湿了般。忽地他狂暴的躁动的甚至于阴郁的心在这般的美面前卸下武装，瞬时平静。金宰铉便是绝对的美，他痴痴地想，尽管他本人不大懂什么对美的定义，可他这粗人也能在某一瞬间拥有如此这般的美吗？在这里，在此处，只有他们两人，李承协便武断地决定这一刻金宰铉是属于他的了，即便下一秒那人又如牵线风筝般飘飘荡荡地飘走了那也无妨。他的阿佛洛狄忒，他的泡沫般的美人，诞于潮汐之间，赤裸着从那耀蓝的海中走到人界。他不奢求他的忠诚，或是爱情这般庸俗的字眼，那短暂的欢愉、微痒的快乐便足矣叫他掉泪。

李承协正怔怔地望着他，蓦地发觉两人仅隔了一尺之远，金宰铉先前慵懒的神情瞬间烟消云散，他咯咯地笑起来，这让李承协登时鸡皮疙瘩掉了满地，平时的金宰铉是不会这样子笑的，他告诉自己，那面前的这人究竟是金宰铉么？他伸出手轻悄悄地碰上面前那未知真假的金宰铉的脸颊：是货真价实的，可还未等他缓过神来面前那人一把抓住自己的手腕，又让人满身鸡皮疙瘩地那般笑了起来，随后捏住他的手轻轻摩挲两下。李承协呆在原地，对方似乎是觉得他呆滞的样子很好笑，手一勾与他的十指紧紧嵌在一起，另一只手轻柔地抚上他的脸颊，忽地感受到嘴角传来柔软的触感，他定神一看，面前是金宰铉舔着嘴调皮地冲他笑了笑，李承协顿时觉得自己似要七窍生烟。

他有些颤抖地勾住金宰铉的肩，三下两除二将两人都剥得一干二净，那少年姣好的身体，美，实在是太美，他登时哑然，那自然所赋予的躯体青涩且成熟得恰到好处，散发着酸涩的橙子清香。每一块线条每一块骨骼都是那般让人惊叹称奇，皮肤光洁泛着如同上好质地的釉质般的光，那白雪般的肌肤上隐隐突显着淡青色的青筋。他伸手抚上少年的脖颈，脉搏在他掌心突突跳动着，他一时沉醉于这温热的人类生命体征不舍放手。他是活着的，李承协突如其来地想，他在呼吸，他是活着的，他从来没有一刻如此鲜明地感受到金宰铉的存在。 

等不及他颤抖的双手抚摸似的，金宰铉扒下他最后一层遮羞布，柔软的口腔裹住那爆着青筋的庞然，李承协舒爽地嘶地抽气，捏住少年瘦削的肩膀开始急躁地冲撞起来。金宰铉被这突如其来的进击撞得晃了神，唾液自嘴角滑落，眼角也带上了晶亮的泪水。李承协沉醉于这湿淋淋的快感之中，他亲手玷污了他的神，那于他而言圣洁不可亵玩的美丽象征现在正含裹着他那肮脏的东西，泪水激灵地缓缓吞吐着。几近释放临界点李承协捏住金宰铉的下巴让他松口，分享了一个粘稠的吻后有些急不可耐地在他身后做起拓张，少年未经情事的地带紧紧绞着他的手指，金宰铉勾住李承协的脖颈吞下惊呼，而那微微蹙起的眉显露出痛苦的迹象。李承协低垂下头去看他那正在受苦的美人，心中一阵激荡，手上不自觉地增大力气，想要粗暴对待这干净得几欲透明的小家伙的心昭然若揭。

他们在升至巅峰的快乐之中意乱情迷，李承协喘着气将自己埋进金宰铉滚热的身体，随后捏着身下人的身体缓缓动起来。金宰铉红着脸向后仰着脖颈，紧咬着唇却仍有细碎的呜咽溢出。他享受地微眯着眼 —像是任人服侍的猫咪— 李承协心想着，一面加快了速度撞碎他的呻吟。快活像是从他俩胶合的身体中冒出来，身体交接处的温度滚热得烫人，李承协觉得自己快被烫化了，正当如此想着时身上突然传来冰凉的触感。

他低下头去看，那是亮晶晶的泪珠，而面前的罪魁祸首正吭哧吭哧地抹着眼泪，这突如其来的发生致使李承协一下不知该做何反应，只好有些手忙脚乱地轻轻拍起他的背。

他先是呜呜地哭着，李承协一面乱糟糟地安慰着一面发现自己还埋在他体内，只好硬着头皮暂时无视，手上轻拍的动作愈发轻柔。金宰铉小小地打了几个哭嗝，随后一声细微的“光珍哥”从嘴边溢出来，开始乱七八糟地讲起话来。

李承协顿时安静下来，他想这该是第一次金宰铉向谁敞开内心，他欣喜若狂，却又有些微微战栗与畏缩。

金宰铉停停顿顿地说着话，他说为什么大家都不相信哥，说为什么哥走的时候都不肯联系大家一下，说为什么所有人都装作没有他这一个人存在，他是多么多么伤心难过，但又不好向旁人开口。金宰铉磕磕巴巴地吐着音节，李承协叹着气又温柔地环抱住他，心想他崇高的神，也只是一个脆弱的小孩，不敢将自己的心露给旁人看，总是将那些委屈与伤痛硬生生吞下去。他又是酸涩又是感叹，这么多年来的坎坷与磕碰被金宰铉只是轻描淡写地吐露出来，如此伤感的氛围忽地被几声不间断的“嗝”打断。金宰铉懊恼地抿着嘴想咽下那丢人的声响，李承协被弄得有些想笑，见面前的人哭得差不多了用鼻尖去蹭了蹭他湿漉漉的脸颊，心想之前还是高贵的猫咪现在可成个花脸猫了，随后温柔地吻住那仍在哆哆嗦嗦的嘴唇。

 

这是一个又咸又苦的吻，李承协心想。 

面前的人仍有些抽噎着，像个脸皱皱的小婴儿一般，他轻轻拍着金宰铉起伏的背，目光温柔。

 

“哭吧哭吧。”

 

他是人间与神界的赐礼，是一切的美，是绸缎是蝴蝶，是轻佻的嘴角，是如玉的指尖。是脑海中的狂想，是梦境里的虚妄，是透明又多诡，是鼻涕泡与刺猬。

 

“我亲爱的小阿佛洛狄忒。”


End file.
